The Single Syllable I Love You
by Vanity-chan
Summary: SasuSaku. Giftfic. She wouldn’t have agreed to be the girlfriend if she wasn’t VIP. For her, break-ups should also be romantic.


Authoress: A rushed project. :P I promise a better one next time. Hehe. Hmm. And for a dose of fluff too.

*Some lines were taken from Grey's Anatomy, because I love that show so much. :D

Thanks to charredfeathers for editing this. :)

* * *

The Single Syllable I Love You  
By: Vanity-chan

_She wouldn't have agreed to be the girlfriend if she wasn't VIP. For her, break-ups should also be romantic._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is my boyfriend.

I love everything about him. His smoldering eyes, his soft _(and totally kissable!) _lips, his messy _(and sexy)_ black hair, his lean but strong _(and huggable)_ body, his arrogance, quietness and possessiveness, hell, even his toes and his long fingers… I love them all.

I love him, and I'm damn proud of it.

There is one thing I hate though, and that is his incapability to be romantic and his insensitivity.

Yes, he kisses me, buys me all the whatnots I need and want _(since he's so fucking rich, he doesn't care anymore)_, and catches me whenever I trip and fall.

Not because he wants to do them…

But only because he thinks that all those things are mandatory for a boyfriend and because I vocally asked him to do so.

Sometimes, I try to subtly show him what I want from him, but he's just so slow on understanding these kinds of things. I have tried everything…

-

-

Playing weak…

"_My feet are killing me, Sasuke-kun." Lightly, I pull on his sleeve, putting on my best pouting lips and puppy dog eyes. _

_I am so willing to do whatever it takes just to get some sweet and romantic gesture, anything like that, even just a little action._

_He continues walking and then stops when he notices that I'm not following. He turns around and sighs as he looks at my slowly crumpling figure. "We'll get to your house soon._

_What. The. Fuck._

_What kind of reaction is that? He's talking to his hurt, tired and weak girlfriend, for crying out loud! This is the time that I actually want some saving to be done and he doesn't do anything. _

_I simply collapse against him with my head resting comfortably on his right shoulder. This forces him to support both of our weights. "It really, reeeeeally hurts, Sasuke-kun."_

_My actions seem to confuse him, because he takes hold of my elbows to make me stand on my own feet. "I can already see your house, Sakura. Quit whining."_

_He continues walking. The nerve of this guy._

"_Sasuke-kuuuuun!" I wail, tugging at his arm even harder than before, so he is forced to stop and moves to cover his ears at my melodramatic shrieks. Seriously, it's easy to annoy him, but it's hard to make him worry at least._

_He frowns, completely annoyed. "What do you want?"_

_Weak, and limping, I take the few steps needed to close the gap between us and wrap my arms around his neck. "…"_

_He pulls away a bit and looks straight into my eyes with a deep scowl. "Why the hell won't you talk, woman?"_

_Stare turns to glare._

_He raises an eyebrow. "What?"_

_Tightening arms around his neck. Push. _

"_I hate you!"_

-

-

Playing shy…

_Sasuke opens the door. He's still in his pajamas and his hair is messier than ever. His internal clock always set off its alarm after a couple of hours more. _

_He's supposed to be still sleeping, I know and I don't care at the moment…_

_I, on the other hand, am not only dressed but looking rather perky. _

…_So, he might be thinking, 'What the fuck got into my stupid girlfriend's head that she's standing at my doorstep so early in the morning?_

_But enough of what he's thinking. I've got to continue my act._

"_Um, good morning, Sasuke-kun." I say, tucking some strands of hair behind my ear._

_This should at least have an effect._

"_Hn." He grunts, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Is that all? I am not about to play a shit show here just to get that kind of reaction._

"_Ino was supposed to accompany me shopping today."_

_He stays quiet._

_Oh. I guess I am, then._

"_But she had to help her mother with the flower shop."_

_Sasuke isn't following me. It's so obvious by the look in his half-closed eyes._

"_Oh."_

_And that is all he said. I am apparently expecting more, so I look at him with blinking eyes, waiting for his answer._

_Awkward silence._

_So this is not working in my favor after all._

"_Ah…" I tilt my head, nervously twirling a pink lock of hair with my fingers. "Nothing. I… have to go now."_

_Sasuke closes the door and at the same time I turn around, clench my fists and grind my teeth angrily. _

"_He's so thick-headed!"_

-

-

Playing indifferent and busy…

"_Sakura…"_

_I look up from the book I am reading, and then look back down shortly after, muttering a weak, "Yeah?"_

_I sound a lot calmer than I expected considering how I am feeling so angry at him now._

"_Dobe. He invited us to lunch at Ichiraku…" Sasuke's eyebrows furrow, watching me totally engrossed with the book._

_Oh, that's unexpected._

"_You can go ahead of me, I'll just finish this."_

_This surprises Sasuke since I'm only halfway through; it's impossible for me to finish it at all today. That is some kind of subtle implication, hello? If he can't get this, I swear there will be some blood on my floor later._

_He stands there dumbly, watching my unmoving form on the couch before he walks to the door. "…Okay."_

_And with that, he's already gone, leaving fuming little old me alone, throwing the thick book at the door. "He's impossible!"_

-

-

…None of them are successful in obtaining a reaction from him.

So I go on with my last resort.

Breaking up with him.

There is a possibility of us completely breaking up, yes. It's stupid, but I really am desperate to trigger some kind of teensy bit emotion from him.

He has to give in.

The fucking thick-headed, dense, stupid egoistic jerk has to, damn it!

So when he walks into my house one evening, I take the chance.

"I hate you, Sasuke-kun." I say this with such a serious look in my eyes that it scares the shit out of him.

Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes!

Strike one!

"…What?"

It's almost there. Almost.

"I. Hate. You." I repeat vehemently, stressing each word. "With all my freaking heart, mind, body and soul. What part of that don't you understand?"

Strike…

One of his eyebrows raises as he stares at me incredulously.

…two? Oh… _Oooh_. Not. That. Look.

Not that annoying _(he's rubbing off on me)_ look!

I'm giving him the audacity to be hurt by my words, but the reaction he's giving me is disappointing me so fucking much.

"So, please just go away where I won't be able to see your freakin' face."

"…Are you breaking up with me?"

His voice was considerably deep and hoarse. It's as if he had a hard time letting those words come out of his mouth.

I remain quiet, giving him the chance to think about what is happening, because, duh, his girlfriend just told him she hates him.

And what the hell is he doing just standing there and blinking at me so… so…

(adorably?) stupidly?!

"What? You're going to go quiet on me and then leave so it becomes a cliffhanger?"

"No. It's not a cliffhanger. It's more of an itsaboutfreakingtime kind of thing."

"…What?"

"Okay. Yes. I'm breaking up with you. Now leave!"

"What are you so pissed off about?"

"Your inability to know why I am pissed off in the first place!"

And he's looking at me like he's about to retort, "But being me is sooo, like, awesome!" but of course, being the member of the prestigious Uchiha clan, he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation now, would he?

"Leave."

"Sakura—"

"LEAVE!"

"Sakura, please…"

"Why can't you…" "Why can't you be romantic like a normal boyfriend?! Do you enjoy it when I chase after you?! Is our relationship just some kind of game to you?! Damn it. You only kiss me when I tell you to, you hug me when I tell you to, you buy me ice cream when I tell you to, I always have to say everything before you do it! And now… Even if this is a fucking break-up, I still want it to be romantic, because, damn it, Sasuke, I'm breaking up with you because I love you and I want you to learn how to show emo—"

Blink, blink.

What?

This is the first time he kisses me without me telling him to do so. I raise my hands to push him away but he catches my wrists in time, effectively preventing me from moving.

Immobilized.

I hate that feeling.

A lot of things are running in my head right now and they are all washed away when the thought of him kissing me out of his own will has registered in my mind.

So I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in, deciding that fine, if he's going to kiss me this way, then I might as well give in.

Daaaaamn. About time too.

After what seems like an eternity, he pulls away, completely as breathless as I am.

He smirks at my reaction. You see…

I am smiling.

I drop the smile immediately.

Oh, he is good.

I try to pull away and disentangle myself from his arms because damn, I can't stay angry at him like this and—

"If you wanted me to have my way with you—"

My eyes widen immediately. "That's not what I mean, you bastard!"

"—you should've just told me at once."

"Whatev—"

"It's not the chase."

"What?"

"You and me. It's not the thrill of the chase. It's not a game. It's…" He pauses, taking in my bedazzled reaction.

"…your ineffectual fists." He continues lamely, looking at my tightened fists that are currently on his chest. He looks up. "And your hair."

"M-My hair?"

He pulls my head down to the crook of his neck. I hear a sniffing sound coming from him. "It smells good. And you're… very, very ballsy."

"So, you're point?"

Hello? He just sort of described me, so I really don't get him.

He sighs. He's probably thinking of how slow I am. Well, he is slower than me, so…

_It'ssortakindamaybeokay._

I have the urge to sigh too since I can't understand what is going on and what he is trying to tell me.

He pulls away from me and sits down on the couch. He turns his head away, and I can see a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

Oh my god! I just made Uchiha Sasuke blush!

Whatever he's about to say, it better be good.

"Sakura…"

It better be those three words I've been waiting forever to—

"You stir unwanted… urges, Sakura. I'm just avoiding that from happening..."

Unwanted…

"Urges?"

His blush deepened.

Oh.

_Oh._

And he's avoiding it because…

"Why?"

I smile at him because, damn, he's so adorably flustered, so I can't help but grin at him, leaning down to try to look in his eyes. He glances at me before quickly averting his eyes.

"Because… I… hn you."

I blink.

He hns me.

He HNS me, for Kami-sama's sake.

Well, not exactly the best confession there is, but I can translate 'hn' to 'love' anytime.

"If I knew that I had to break up with you to get you to confess to me, then I would've done it a long time ago."

I sit beside him and lean my head on his shoulder, grinning cheekily.

"This is the best break-up ever. I can't wait to tell my friends about it."

I count in my head.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

He pushes me away from him, staring at me in disbelief.

"Sakura…"

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke is my boyfriend.

I love everything about him. His smoldering eyes, his soft _(and totally kissable!)_ lips, his messy _(and sexy)_ black hair, his lean but strong _(and huggable)_ body, his arrogance, quietness and possessiveness, hell, even his toes and his long fingers… I love them all.

I love him, and I'm damn proud of it.

There is one thing I love the most about him: his ability to be romantic in the middle of a break-up.

Yes, it's not the most romantic thing in the world. It's weird. Strange. Odd.

But I like it.

A normal boyfriend wouldn't tell you he hns you to stop you from breaking up with him, would he?

* * *

A/N: Ugh. It's laaaaaaame, I know. This was rushed. Just in time for Shanny's birthday, I hope. But it's awful. I don't know how I can improve it. Haha. I'll leave it like this. No can do. :P


End file.
